The Dream of My Past
by Vegetarae
Summary: When Vegeta was one, he survived a house fire.Unfortunately, his parents did not. Now 18, and living with his aunt, that night still haunts him in his dreams.Going to a new school, he meets an old friend, which leads to him meeting many new people.BV
1. The Blaze

Hello there all of you! This is my first Fanfic I ever wrote so don't flame me til I'm burnt! Okay here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Cahpter 1: the blaze

The night was crisp, the moon was full and bright, and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky. All was peaceful and quiet…Until red lights flashed across the dark trees and the quiet air was filled with the loud sound of fire trucks speeding down the street and stopping in front of a house that was blazing fire. It was fire spilling out of the windows and parts of the roof. The light of the fire lit up the whole yard and was so bad that the people next door to the burning house had to be immediatly evacuated.

A small crowd, a safe distance from the house, watched in complete horror and shock as the home was ingulfed in the flames. But it was one woman who shood shoced most of all. She stared at the house with blurred vision as tears filled her obsidian eyes and flooded her tan-skinned cheeks. Her hand covered her mouth as a small porton of the house fell to the ground. Her family was in there. They were all she had left. Her sister, her brother in law...her little nephew...

She felt more tears come forth at the thought of her little nephew. He was only one and a half and he had to suffer a terrible fate like this. Her legs gave way as a bigger porton of the house's roof fell in. Some people from the caught her before she hit the ground. But she didn't care about them, hert only thoughts were on the family inside of the burning house.

Inside the house...

The two people struggled against the horrific heat as they searched for a way out of the burning house. But there didn't seem to be one. They were all blocked by fire. The young woman's eyes filled with tears as another part of the roof fell in. She knew they weren't going to make it out alive. They were going to die.

She gave the small bundle in her hands a light squeeze. He was her first, only, and probaly her last son. The saddened mother gazed a her child and her teary eyes widened. The small baby didn't seem to be conscience at all. "Vegeta!" She cried out. The older version turned when he heard the name. He saw his wife crying her eyes out and looking at the baby while calling his name over and over.

Vegeta S.R. quickly went to her side and examined him. The baby's eyes were half way closed and the mouth was partly open. Julian, the mother, touched the small boy's cheek as she cried hard. She begain to lose all reason to escape the house. To tell the truth, she didn't want to leave the house at all. Her main objective was to get Vegeta J.R. out of the burning house and into safty, but now she had no reason. Julian grabbed Vegeta S.R.'s arm and he turned to look at her. He could see the defeat and sadness in her eyes. She begain to shake her head. He Knew what that meant.

Julian quickly pulled VegetaS.R. into a batroom not far from where they were and wasn't as damaged as other parts of the house. She knealed down and turned on the water, and wet the small blanket that covered the baby. With that done, Julian wrapped VegetaJ.R. back in the now wet blanket and placed him in the tub. She saw Vegeta S.R. Kneal next to her and looked at the bundle in the tub sadly.He didn't want to admit it but he was very sad that he wouldn't be able to do anything wtih his son in the future, even if he got out of this house, which he seriously doubted it. Julian cried heavily and threw her arms around Vegeta S.R.'s neck. Before he could react, the entire roof groaned and then suddenly collasped on top of the couple.

Outside...

Everone outside gasped in shock as the entire house fell to the ground in aburning heap. The young woman didn't even think twice as she leaped forward and ran towards the still large flames, not listening to the shouts of her return. She was suddenly stopped by a fire fighter, who grabbed hold of her waist and started dragging her back toward the others.

"let go of me!" she shouted trying to break free from the strong hold around her.

"Miss, you can't go in there!" The fighter said angerly "It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" She said still fighting his hold. More tears welled in her eyes."My family's in there! I need to help them!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," the fighter said sadly."If someone's in there, then they're probaly dead already."

She finally stopped her fighting as the words sunk in. They were dead. Dead. She sobbed uncontrolably while the small group tried their best to console her. She watched as fire fighters circled around the flaming pile and hosed it down

It was around two in the morning and the people who were evacuated from their homes were allowed to go back some time ago. The fire fighters finally put the flames out and were now shifting throgh it to see of there were any small flames to put out.

Joan still stood from the pile watching with teary eyes as she finally started to real ize what just happend. They're gone...dead. She didn't know what to do with herself now. Her remaining family was gone and there was nothing she could do but except it. Next thing she heard was a car screeching behind her. Then she saw about three German Shepards fly past her and three men along side of them. Julian felt herself stiffen. She didn't really like big dogs.

The next ten minutes were filled with the sound of moving debree and the small whining from the dogs.Then suddenly, one dog on the top of the pile gave a whine that turned into a growl that soon morphed into loud barking. All of the men with the dogs( I can't remember what they call those people who train dogs for this situation -.-),the fire fighters, and some paramedics( do they pick up dead bodies? '.')who had arrived earlier gathered around to see what the dog had found. the fire fighter begain to slowly pull apart the burnt wooden pieces unitl they found the dog's reason for barking. Thaey all gasped and some covered their mouths. Joan soon after broke into the circle and nearly gagged at the sight.

There were two bodies lying on their sides and were burnt together.They were completely black and still had some smoke coming from them. Some of the skull could be seen and the teeth were completely visible. One of the body's head was burned to the other one's shoulder. Joan felt her give way and she fell to her kness, shaking her head and covering her mouth.

Just then, the same dog, not even standing two feet bhind them barked loudly and was digging furiously, something he wasn't doing at his first discovery. This time all of the fire fieghters quickly started pulling the debree apart, not caring to be careful.

"HEY!" One of them called to the paramedics."WE FOUND SOMETHING HERE!!!'

The paramedics, along with Joan, quickly moved over to the spot where all the fire fighters stood. Once again Joan broke into the circle and gasped in shock. There in the middle of the pile, was a bundle...but it was moving.It was wiggling and, what looked like,punching. The cries were muffled by the blanket. Slowly a fire fighter ,beside Joan, lifted the damp bundle from the debree and removed the blanket. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. The small baby was crying loudly, with his eyes shut tight and was swinging his little fist in the air. Joan was now crying, but they were taers of joy. She wasn't alone! He was alive!

Vegeta Jr's eyes suddenly opened at the feel of wind and eyes watching him. His large dark eyes went from face to face, in search for the two he was looking for. When he didn't see them, his eyes filled with tears and broke out crying which soon turned into heavy coughing. Joan looked on, concerned.

"uh oh," said a female paramedic." He my have taken in too much smoke. We'll have to take him to the hospital."

"It's not anything bad is it?" Joan asked starting to worry.

"No, he should be fine" The para medic said with a smile.

Joan gave a sigh of relief. That was good to hear.

With that, Joan and the paramedics drove off towards the hospital. As she was on her way to the hospital, Joan suddenly felt a fondness for dogs.

So what do you think? Questions? Comments? let me know !

until next time,

kitterae winks


	2. The Nightmare

Thank you for the reveiwing. On to chapter two sense I have nothng more to say!

**WAIT!!!!!(**the sound of brakes screeching errupts and crashing noises soon follow. A car soars above my head and into the unknown)ahem'I don't own dragonball z. Now you may continue.

Chapter 2

Eighteen year old Vegeta shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, eyes wide, and breathing heavily. Every night it seemed that he'd dream the same thing. There would be a house on fire and he would be right in the middle of it trying to get out. And just as he would make it to the door, the whole house would fall down on top of him and began to burn through him.

He took slow steady breaths, trying to calm himself down and stop his heart from punding so hard, when there was a knock at his door as it slowly opened. Vegeta's head slowly turned to face the peson coming in the room.

Joan turned on the lights and walked towards Vegeta's bed. She studied his face only to find that it was back to that blank, emotionless expression that it was always in.

"Vegeta?" Joan asked in a worried voice. He didn't answer, instead he turned away from her to stare at the wall in front of him.

"Vegeta?"She repeated, but more firmly this time.

"What is it?" He replied grumpily. Did she have to come in every time to ask the same question every night?

"Are you okay?"Vegeta rolled his eyes.

" Of course I am. Don't be rediculous." He said with a snort.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?''She asked suddenly. This time he turned towards her, his expression never changing.

"So what if I did?"

"Vegeta-"She stopped abruptly and shifted her position so she was completly facing him."You can't keep holding things like this in. It's not at all healthy for you. Can't you at least tell me a part of it?" Joan kept her eyes on Vegeta and saw that his left eye slightly twitched. He must have been thinking about it.

It was silent for a few minutes until Vegeta sighed and began to move off the bed. Joan watched him as he walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned around. "Quit worrying about me and go back to sleep."He said calmly and the went off to the bathroom. Once Vegeta was out of sight, Joan let out a sigh of her own and ran her hand through her raven-black, bed-tousled hair. It hurt her to no extent when she would come in and find him breathing heavily and slightly trembling as he awoke from a nightmare he had. She felt her eyes well up as she remembered the terrible night she found her loved ones burned alive. It might have been seventeen years sense that incident, but it still hurt. She had a couple bad dreams of her own, but they weren't as frequent as Vegeta's were.

He was only eight and a half when he was told the horrible story of his parents. She had never seen him act the way he did once he heared about them. For weeks, he stayed in his room doing absolutly nothing but staring out the window, sitting in a huge chair with his knees pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He would never move. Just sit there like a statue, staring. Everyday, Joan would try to get him to talk, but all she ever got out of him was either a shrug for an answer or he would just let his head fall to his knees. She still remembered the day he stared talking again.

_Flashback_

_Rain hit the window sill as the storm continued. Joan watched as lighting flashed and wind raged on. She unconc coutnted the seconds before the thunder boomed. 10 seconds. Two miles. She remembered how she and her sister would run to the window whenever it got cloudy and threatened a storm. Together, thety would count the seconds as soon a lightning flashed and then shouted the number of miles the lightining was from them. That was her sister's favoite game._

_Joan was bought out of her thoughts when she heard someone coming down stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta(_he'seight and a half right now_) standing at the bottom of the stairs, still wearing his large navy blue t-shirt and holding the paw of his deep brown teddy bear, staring at her. A small smile appeared on her face at the sight of him. "Hey there, little man."She said still slightly smiling. a small pout came across Vegeta's young face at the nick name, whicch made Joan' s smile braoden._

_Suddenly, thunder boomed through the house and shook them both. Joan quickly glanced outside and then back at Vegeta, only to find that his head was bowed and his eyes were shaded by his bangs. Joan's worried features returned once she noticed that had started trembling_ _slightly.He had began to squeeze the paw that he held in his hand. Joan quickly went to him and picked him up. He was still little even for eight. He didn't at all refuse her an wrapped his arms aruond her neck, while still holding on to the teddy bear. Together, they both went to the sofa and sat down. It was then that she noticed that the colar of her shirt was slightly damp. She looked down in surprise and gentally pulled Vegeta away from her._

_Joan's neatly arched eyebrows lowered in concern as she tried to look at Vegeta. He had turned away from her and was now wiping is face off with the back of his little wrist.She remained silent as he lightly sniffed and looked back outside.The rain was the only noise in the room._

_"Do you thin' dat if it wained, mommy and daddy would stilw be hewe?"_

_The question caught her by surprise and watch his eyes glaze over and turn to her. She felt her throat tighten. Her heart fell to her stomache as she continued to stare into those large obsidian eyes with her own. "I don't know" She said in a whisper "Maybe..."Vegeta rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, making the tears he was trying to hold fall free on his already tear-stained cheeks._

_Ene of Flashback_

Joan wiped her tear away as she began to stand and head out of the room. He would tell her. All in good time

(throws the third tissue box away and dabbs nose)That sniffle was sooo sad(grabbs another box out of no where) REVIEW PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG OF YOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!


	3. The Newbie

Okay chapter three

Okay chapter three. Thank you again for reviewing and I hope you keep reading. Well...hmm I know it was something else I was suppose to tell you guys...( A piece of paper is handed to me out of nowhere) Oh! This chapter is starting in high school and Vegeta' about to meet some of the gang. Oh yes and so sorry for not reviewing...

Do I have to say the last part?( Gets a bunch of glares) Oh alright I don't own Dragonball Z okay?! Happy?!(Glares turn into smiles)

...on with chapter three...

The bell rang loudly throughout the crowded hallways of Black Star High school. People murmured and walked through the halls, and flooded out of the main office, reading their schedules to go to their appointed classes.

Vegeta shifted his backpack uncomfortably as he looked up and down the halls. He looked at his schedule once again and glared at it. You'd think that sense they _knew_ that he was new they'd tell him how to get to the first class. With a frustrated sigh, he simply wandered around the halls until-

"Vegeta?" Someone said from behind him. Vegeta quickly turned around and his eyes widened.

"Kakkorot?"

"Oh man how's it going Vegeta? It sure is good to see you again."

Goku had been in Vegeta's grade school and always wanted to play with him because Vegeta always sat by himself at play time and didn't say much of anything. Everybody seemed to not notice Vegeta, but Goku did and he felt sorry for him. After that day, they had always ended up playing.

"How long have you been here?" Vegeta asked.

"For about two years now. What about you?"

"This summer." He shrugged.

"Oh wow this'll be great!!" Goku exclaimed "I can't wait for you to meet everybody!!"

Vegeta's eyebrow rose. But Goku didn't seem to notice. "Hey let me see your schedule."

With a sigh, handed Goku his schedule and Goku read it eagerly. Then his eyes went wide. "What?" Vegeta asked noticing this. Goku looked up and his grin widened to a point Vegeta thought the corners of his mouth would touch his ears. He suddenly had the urge to step back.

"You have the same classes as me!"

"Oh boy..." Vegeta said sarcastically. Just then, the bell rang.

"C'mon let's go! We're going to be late!" With that, Goku and Vegeta hurried to the next class.

--

Hello and welcome to My classroom. In case you don't know, my name is Mr. Hanson and I will be teaching you biology this year. Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very important class that you should take seriously because..."

"Hey, are all the teachers this dull?" Vegeta asked. Goku grinned.

"Just him. He's like a 10 watt light bulb." Goku said still smiling.

"Damn..."

"I guess you two understand everything in my class. Therefore, would you like to teach the class the first their first lesson?"

"Oh, no Mr. Hanson, go on we're listening." Goku said shaking his head. Mr. Hanson frowned at the two, but Continued. "Anyway, this year will be fill with..."

"Man, Goku. You just got started here and your already getting in trouble." Someone said behind them. Both Vegeta and Goku turned around came face to face with a dark haired girl with matching eyes. She was frowning in Goku's direction and Goku simply gulped. He would have to hear about her later on. "Friend of yours, Goku?" She said turning her attention to Vegeta. Goku's face brightened. "Oh ChiChi, this is Vegeta. Me and him use to go to grade school together. Vegeta, this is ChiChi. She's my girlfriend."

"Pleasure."

"Same here."

"You three. I think sense you all are talking so much, I think you should get up here and tell the class about the characteristics of life. Would you like to do that?" Mr. Hanson was staring to get mad because they were talking while he was trying to tell them the importance of biology.

"No, that's okay." Goku answered again. "We won't talk ag-" He was cut off by Vegeta.

"Biology is the study of life. The four characteristics of life are organization, reproduction, Response, and-"

"Thank you...I assumed you didn't know these things." Mr. Hanson said cutting Vegeta off.

"Then you'll know next time not to assume." Vegeta said with a shrug. The class was quiet for a while. Then the teacher spoke up.

"Well just don't talk while I'm talking...what's your name?"

"Vegeta."

"Okay. Well back to what I was saying. When you want to learn of things such as cell division, the way DNA is replicated, or any thing that may have something about the human body, then the best way to get it is to attend all of my classes...unless you already know it all." Mr. Hanson said peering at Vegeta, who glared at him. Some of the students in the classroom snickered.

This was going to be a long day.

--

Finally, after getting showed around by Goku to every one of his classrooms, lunch had finally come. It was strange how Goku had evry class Vegeta had.

Once they had their lunches, they took a seat that had a few people sitting there. Goku's face brightened as they walked over. Goku sure was a happy person. When they took a seat, Vegeta looked at each person. One was _really_ short; A midget. He was completely bald with six dots on his fore head. Wonder what those were for. Then there was this blonde chick sitting beside the might. She had ice blue eyes that look like they could see right through you. And that girl that Goku introduced him into, ChiChi. And lastly, there was some boy with scars on his cheeks.

They stared at him as he took a seat. That was one thing he didn't like. Okay, you look with eyes, but do have to _**stare**_ as if you've never seen a human being before?!

"Who's the new kid?" The Blonde girl asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Kid?

"Oh this is Vegeta. We use to go to the same grade school." Everyone greeted him. "Vegeta, this is is Krillin, Yamcha, and eighteen. You already know ChiChi." Vegeta snorted.

"The way you talk about her, how could I forget?" They laughed and Goku turned red in the face.

"Hey, where's Bulma? She didn't transfer did she?' ChiChi asked when the laughter died down.

"Ya know that's a good question." eighteen said looking around. "She said something about a first day rule."

"Fist-day rule?" Krillin asked. Eighteen nodded. "Something like 'When you appear after everyone else, it makes you stand out.' I think that's what she said..."

"Another excuse to cover up her tardiness." ChiChi said shaking her head.

They just shrugged it off and continued to eat. Everyone was surprised that Vegeta ate nearly as much as Goku did. However, he didn't eat as sloppily as Goku did.

The rest of the day passed quickly. When it was time to leave, the group left together. eight-teen put her hands in her jean pockets and looked up into the sky.

"Man, if Bulma doesn't come tommorow, then I'm gonna kick her door down and drag her here."

"Wow. You would really do that to your friend." Goku asked. Eight-teen turned and faced him. "It's called tough love..." She said putting her fist up to show him how tough her love was. Goku gulped and backed away.

"Well, I'm outta here." Krillin said. "I've got a job to get to in a little bit."

"Yeah me too." Eight-teen said. "Take care ya'll. You too, new kid."

"...Kid...?" Vegeta asked. He felt his eyebrow twitch. He didn't care about the new part, but _kid_? What was that suppose to mean?

"Alright guys see you tommorow." Goku said waving. ChiChi, who was clinging to his arm, gave a wave. Yamcha looked at Vegeta.

"Well, tomorrow then." Yamcha said. Vegeta nodded and they went their separate ways. Maybe this was going to be a different school year after all.

--

That's it! Sorry for not reviewing! I get writer's block some times. Review!


	4. The Meanie

Chapter four is up

Chapter four is up! If you think I'm taking too long to update, then I apologize. I have no ownership of a computer at home so I type whenever I can. Also, I've gotten a lot of people telling me that I make a lot of typos in my chapters. Sorry 'bout that. I'll check my work from now on. Well Thanx for reviewing my story! Glad you like it. On with it, people read.

Oh no please. You have to understand. I don't own Dragonball z.

Chapter four: The mean girl

Vegeta walked into his room and dropped his bag on his bed. He took a seat at a desk that was near his bed and turned on his computer. As he waited for it to load, he started to think about the people that he met today. He was very surprised to meet Goku again. It had been so long. And the people Goku was hanging with seemed friendly enough. Except for the one that called him a kid. Weren't they all the same age?

Once his computer was fully loaded, he started to check his e-mail.

He had new mail. He looked at who sent him all those e-mails and names sounded familiar to him. Then he got it. He pulled out a piece of paper and low and behold, all the e-mail addresses were right there. Sighing, He checked his first mail.

_**Hey Vegeta!**_

_**Even though I haven't seen you in a long time, I'm glad to see you again. I  
just want to welcome you to our school and neighborhood. I hope you enjoy  
our school, even though they don't give a lot on school lunches.  
Anyway, I'm glad to see you again. Hope we can be good friends! **_

_**See ya tommorow!**_

_**Goku.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I can't wait for you to meet Bulma! I think you'll like her**__!_

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the friendly notice. He had never seen somebody so cheerful. He hoped this Bulma wasn't like Goku. After that, he continued to check out the rest of his mail. Turns out, they mostly were welcoming him to the school and stuff. He started to read the last one, which was from Eighteen.

_**Hey kid,**_

_**Hope you like this place. I don't. Anyway welcome to this place that  
you now have to call home until you decide to leave here. You like  
the school? Well good for you. I don't. You'd better be nice to Bulma  
when you meet her. She's very smart. And you better like her too. She  
has blue hair and...**_

_Vegeta watched as the house went up in flames. The flames were huge and heat was over bearing. Suddenly, through the flames, he saw a woman standing at an unbroken window. She was banging as hard as her hands would allow and tears cover her cheeks. She also seemed to screaming, even though her cries went unheard. The woman looked like she was staring right at him. Then Vegeta saw it. There, clutched to her chest, was a bundle of something in a light blue blanket. His mind told him to run up there and help her, but his body wasn't responding. H\e only stood there staring in horror as the woman slowly slid out of view, her hand sliding down the window. Then, Before he knew it, The whole house collapsed and fell to a burning heap. All he heard was the woman's scream echo through the night..._

Vegeta's head shot up. Sweat covered his body and he felt himself shaking. His breathing was heavy as he finally realized that he had dozed off. He looked at his computer and the e-mail was still on his screen, staring at him. He looked around his now dim room. Had he been sleep that long? With a sigh, he turned off his computer. He didn't feel like reading anymore.

He stood and stretched his arms over his head and let them drop to his sides after a few seconds. He went to his bed and laid down on his back and put his hands on his head and stared at the ceiling of his room. He let out a sigh. Why was the death of his parents bothering him so much? It was getting so bad, he couldn't even doze off without having a damn dream about that night. He really hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep in class. He wouldn't know how to explain that to his teacher.

He turned his head to the digital clock at his nightstand. 4:45. Joan would be home at six. He still had time to do something. With that, he stood and went out of his bed room and out of the front door to get some fresh air.

--

Bulma sat on the bench at the park. She watched the birds in the trees as they chirped to each other happily as if they were having a conversation. They looked so peaceful to. But suddenly, a loud bark startled her and the birds, making them take off in to the sky. Clutching her chest, Bulma turned to see a German Sheppard trotting towards her with a dog toy in his mouth. Bulma sighed. It was just Rocky.

She had found the dog a couple of days ago. Or Rather, the dog found her. He was just sitting there at her door step. At first she thought the dog was wild, but instead, it just sat there perfectly still and staring at her face with his tongue hanging out his mouth. It seemed that the dog had home training so she dismissed the thought. That's when she noticed the dog tag. She didn't know who the dog belonged to, so she checked the tag in hopes of finding an address. All she saw was the name Rocky on the Red tag. With a sigh, and permission from her parents, the dog was allowed to stay until they heard anything about a missing German Sheppard. Now she had grown very fond of the animal even though it was just about two days.

Rocky stood up on his back legs and sat the helpless stuffed toy on her lap then looked at her as if to say, 'What are you waiting for? Throw it!' Bulma giggled at the dog and rubbed the dog on the head before taking the toy and throwing as hard as her arm would allow. Without wasting a second, The dog went for the sailing toy. Bulma laughed as Rocky galloped to the toy but then stopped and gasped in surprise when the dog took a sharp turn away from the toy and near the entrance of the park. Bulma instantly got up and took off after the dog as it barked loudly. "Rocky, come back!" Bulma shouted loudly. The only thing she heard was another bark then a yelp of surprise.

Fearing the worse, Bulma ran to dog only to find him standing on top of a young man with dark raven hair that stood as a proud flame, and deep black orbs that, at the moment looked very surprised. She never saw this boy before because if she had, then she wouldn't be able to forget a face like that.

Rocky barked loudly in the boy's face then started licking him with his large tongue. The boy was trying his best to make the dog get off of him and to quit licking his face. "Alright!" The boy shouted out to the dog. "I get it, Rocky! Now get off, dammit!" Bulma's eyes went wide. He knew the dog? Was it his? Bulma watched in surprise as the dog did just that and sat down and looked at the boy try to catch his breath. He sat up and stared straight ahead for second, not really noticing Bulma standing a few feet from him. Then he turned and glared at the dog ,who's tongue was hanging happily out of his mouth. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at the dog. Rocky's Tongue went back into his mouth and looked as if he was trying to making a sad face. The dog tilted his head to the side and made a small whine come out. Bulma watched as the dog seemed to saying 'sorry'. This action made the boy raise his eyebrow. Then he put his hand on the dog's head and ruffled his head, still frowning. "You're forgiven." With that, the dog's tongue fell right back out of his mouth. The boy rolled his eyes and stood, slapping flecks of grass off his pants and shirt. That's when he noticed Bulma. There was a silence between the two as they examined each other.

Bulma looked at the male in front of her. She could see that he worked out a lot, because he had muscles everywhere. Unfortunately, his stomach and chest were covered by a black polo shirt that had the polo sign stitched in white on the chest area. To match the shirt, he had on a pair of baggy dark blue jeans that had black stitches in them, and a pair of black K-Swiss shoes. His black eyes looked at her with such blankness, and his blank expression wasn't helping matters. He was cute. She would have dated him if she didn't have a boyfriend.

Vegeta never saw that combination of hair and eyes before. Her aqua locks were put up in a pony tail, some strands of her hair were falling lose from the style she was slightly panting, making her pale yellow shirt rise and fall quickly. She had on a pair of black boot cut jeans that faded from the thigh to the middle of her shin bone. To complete her outfit, she had on a pair of yellow flip flops, showing off her well pedicure feet. Why did she seem so familiar to him? Then it him.

"Is your name Bulma?" He suddenly asked. Her eyes grew wide slightly, and then she nodded. "Briefs?" She nodded again. Then she started asking questions.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well-"

"Is that your dog?"

"Yea-"

"What's your name?"

"It's-"

"Who-"

"Damn, you do talk a mile a minute!" This made Bulma think for a minute. Who had she heard that from?

_" Dang, Bulma, you talk a mile a minute!"_

ChiChi.

"Do you know someone by the name of ChiChi?" Bulma asked slowly. "Yeah. She's the one who told me that. Now I believe her." He said shaking his in disbelief. He eyes grew wide. "Where do you know her from? Do you go to my school? Have you met-"

"Would you cut that out?!" He said, getting agitated. Man, why _do_ women talk so much? Bulma looked down and sighed. Then looked at her watch and then let her hand drop to her side. "Well look, I have to get home. My mom and dad are probably worried to death about me. I've already been gone an hour longer than I should have thanks to him." She said, pointing to Rocky. He barked proudly. Bulma chuckled.

"I'll take him home. We've been looking for him since we got here. He just took off while we were unpacking." Then he pointed to Rocky. "You know Joan is worried about you. You shouldn't have just run off like that." the dog didn't seem to care as much and happily rubbed his wet nose against his pointing finger. Bulma smiled at the dog.

"Um, what is your name? I didn't get it." Bulma asked when silence consumed the two again. He looked at her and then at Rocky. "Vegeta." Bulma held out her hand towards him and gave him a welcoming smile. "Well, Vegeta, welcome to West City! I hope you enjoy it here!"

Vegeta looked at her hand then shook it. Bulma wasn't surprised by his strong grip. When he let go, he went to the dog and gave it a tap on the back. The dog started walking happily beside Vegeta, looking up at him from occasion. Bulma quickly followed behind them. Catching up with them she walked beside them, Rocky in the middle, and decided to start some conversation.

"So," Bulma started. "When did you move here?" She looked at his side view and waited for and answer.

"In the middle of this summer." He said.

"Why did you move?"

"That's really none of your business." He said getting angry by her constant questions.

"Man, you sure didn't learn any manners.' She mumbled.

"And you didn't learn to mind your own business."

"I was just trying to start some conversation." She said starting to get angry.

"Well I don't want any conversation." He said his eyebrows lowering and his anger rising. He just met the girl like two seconds ago and already, he knew he wasn't going to like her. They couldn't even have a proper walk together.

"Man, I'd hate to be your parents. I don't see how they put with you." Bulma shot angrily.

Vegeta stopped walking. Bulma looked at him, confused. Rocky let out a rather loud whine that turned into a low growl. This made Bulma look at him. The smart dog had put its paw over his eyes and let out another whine. She looked from the dog to Vegeta's face. His eyebrows were lower than they were at first and one was twitching uncontrollably, his fist were balled up at his sides and were shaking at the amount of strength his was using to keep them at his sides, and his eyes were closed as if he was concentrating on something. Rocky suddenly jogged from Vegeta's side and sat beside Bulma and then he started barking loudly in Vegeta's direction.

How _dare_ she even talk about his parents! She knew_ nothing_ about them! She didn't even know that they were dead! Yet she had say something so disrespectful. With all of the power he had in his body, he forced himself to calm down. His anger was flying _way _off the ricketier scale. If Bulma was a guy, she would have been lying on the road right now. But he still knew better than to hit a woman. So he forced him self to stop himself from doing something he might have regretted.

Bulma watched as Vegeta let out a loud sigh, eyes still close, and his whole body relaxed. His fist unballed themselves and the put them in his jean pockets. Taking in a deep breath, He opened his eyes and stared straight at Bulma. Rocky stopped barking. She never had seen that much intenseness in someone's eyes before. Well, not directed at her anyway. Was it something she said? Was his parents-

"My mother and father," He started never tearing his eyes away from hers." ...Are dead. And they have been for seventeen and a half years now. Before you start talking about someone, you should know something about them. That way, you know exactly what _not_ to say."

With that, he walked right past her not saying another word to her. "C'mon Rocky. Let's go." Rocky looked at Bulma and then started jogging towards Vegeta's retreating form. Bulma watched, a hand over her mouth, as he disappeared behind a corner. She felt so ashamed for saying that. He was right. She didn't know any thing about him and yet she said something like that about his parents. With an upset sigh, she headed forward to her house. She definitely wasn't going to sleep easy tonight.

--

Well people, I'm finished. If there is still some errors in this chapter, then so sorry. Read it, and review it.

love ya lots!,

Rae


	5. The Apologie

Oh boy! Reviews! Thanx a bunch guys! Bad news though; I won't be able to update as often as I do now( which is slow as is...), because of school, so please, please, bear with me. I will still update though, trust me. love ya.

Disclaimer: Truth: I don't own dragon ball z. False: I am a sexy underwear model...

Chapter five:

The next day at school, Vegeta went into his first period class and plopped in a chair beside Goku. Goku girnned widely. "So, today you can meet Bulma! Man aren't you exicited?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stared straight ahead, ignoring Goku completely. Goku was confused. What was wrong with him? "What's the matter Vegeta? Don't you want to meet Bulma?"

" I already have, Kakarott. And I can tell you, She isn't what you all say she is."

" What do you mean? All we said was that she's--"

" A bitch." Vegeta finished for him. This made Goku's eyes widen. "No she isn't."He said to Vegeta. This only made Vegeta snort. Just then, Bulma stepped in the calssroom a few seconds before the bell rung for school start. She noticed Vegeta sitting beside Goku and gulped. _Great. Now I have ot deal with him early in the morning. What am I gonna do?_ She thought to herself. She forced a smile on her face when ChiChi quickly stepped in the classroom and gave her a good morning.

"Man Bulma." ChiChi said raising her eyebrow in confusion. " Usually, you would be ranting to me about how you spent your 'first day'. Something must have happened." ChiChi was always good at figuring someone out. She turned to Goku and waved happily at him and made her way towards him and took her seat. Bulma took a seat beside ChiChi, which was conveniently right behind Vegeta. She could've sworn she heard him growl.

"So, what's up?" ChiChi asked once they were seated.

"He hates me." Bulma said sadly.

"Who?"

"Vegeta." This made ChiChi's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. "You've met him?"

Bulma noded." Yeah. And I said something about his parents even though I didn't know they were dead."

This made ChiChi's eyes widen." His parents are dead?!" She screeched in a high whisper. Bulma opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "Damn, do even know how to whisper?!" The angry voice said in front of them. The looked up to see Vegeta scowling in their direction. Goku had already laid his head down and was sound asleep. They just stared at Vegeta's face, looking surprised that they had been caught. Bulma chuckkled nervously, but cleared her throat when his black eyes pierced her bule ones venomously.

"Um, h-hi, Vegeta. It's, um, nice to see you-"

"Shut up." he hissed venomusly and turned around. Just then, the teacher walked in, and slammed his brief case down on the desk to get everyone's undivided attention. Once he had it, he cleared his throat. "Good morning class." He started cooly staring at each of students, scowling slightly when he noticed Goku slumbering, and slightly drooling, peacefully on his desk.

Well, if you all can turn to page twenty -seven in you text books..." He paused as he waited for all of the students to pull out their books and turned to the proper page. " Excuse me, Vegeta?" Vegeta looked up. "Will you please wake up Mr. Son?"

With a slightly frustrated sigh, he started to shake Goku. The class begain to laugh when Goku started to tlak in his sleep. "C'mon, man. It's nap time." His muffled voice said still sleep. A completly confused look came on Vegeta's face. Bulma was laughing, and ChiChi was shaking her head, her face in one of her hands. An idea came to Vegeta, and he picked up his open book and put it close to Goku's ear. Without hesitation, Vegeta slammed to book close and Goku shot awake, letting out a little yelp of surprise, and his eyes wide.

This made the whole classroom burst into laughter. The teacher quickly quieted the class, and continued the day's lesson, turning his back to the class to write on the board.

Goku rubbed his eyes ans stifled a yawn as he turned to the correct page in his book."Man I must have been out of it." He mumbled, flipping back a few pages. "Not really." Vegeta replied and turned his attention back to his notebook and started taking notes. Goku simply shrugged and was about to copy the notes Mr. Hanson was writing on the board when he felt someone poke him in his back.

Turning around, He saw Bulma looking at him. "Hey, Bulma." Goku whispered. "What's up?"

Bulma looked away, thinking of a way to put what she was trying to tell him. "I was wondering, could you talk to Vegeta for me?" Goku looked confused for a second. "But he's right here. I can get him for you. " With that, he reached over to touch Vegeta, but stopped when Bulma caught his hand. He looked at her, now completly confused. "I thought you wanted to talk to him." He whispered back. Bulma let out a sigh of frustration.

"No, Goku, I want _you _to talk to him. He hates me. I just want you to tell him that I'm sorry for what I said. He won't listen to me."

"Ohhhh." Goku said, and started to reach over to Vegeta to tell him what Bulma told him.

"_Not now!_" She she whispered so loudly that the people around her, including Vegeta, turned in their seats to look at her. Turning red in the face, Bulma sunk further into her chair, wishing she could disappear at that moment._ Thanks Goku._ she thought as a couple of them snickered as they turned around. she caught Vegeta's eye before he turned back around. Bulma gave him a hopeful smile, whic he returned with a deathly glare.

------

"Velcome to my art class." The teacher, Mrs. Zanian, said with a heavy accent. Students continued to come into the classroom as she wrote her name on the large blakboard behind her in big bold letters. Unlike other calssrooms, instead of a bunch of desk, there were three long tables in the front of the room with about ten stools at each table.

Bulma sat down in the seat that was in the corner of the room and pulled a spiral notebook that was labeled "Art" in fancy stickers, and a pencil._ I hope I'm not by myself in this class. _She thought as she lifted up from her backpack. And sure enough, she saw someone she knew walk in. Her eyes grew wide. _No, not again. _She watched as he walked into the classroom, ignore the greeting from Mrs. Zanian, and take a seat in a stool that was diagonally in front of her. She noticed that he hadn't even looked in her direction.

The final bell rung and Ms. Zanian closed the door and prepared for the day. By this time, there had to be about twenty students in the classroom and they sat in random areas, making the class look a lot bigger than it really was.

"Now," Ms. Zanian started. "Yesterday, ve learnd how to make shapes and how to shade in different areas of light. Today, for warm up, ve are going to do a free draw, then I will pair you up in two's and you will be able to sketch each other!" she clapped happily. "Isn't that going to be fun?!" Quickly composing her self she begain to pass out sheets of drawing paper.

"For varm-up, you vill be using regular drawing paper, but for the classwork, you vill be using special boards. So, I will give you ten minutes to draw whatever you vant, and then, I'm pairing you up! Get started." The class room became quiet as they begain their work. Bulma couldn't help but turn her attetion to Vegeta. She watched as he let his pencil glide across his paper, his face looking board and blank and his chin resting in his other hand.

She quickly looked down at her paper when Vegeta's eyes left his own and went to her face. Bulma ran her pencil back and forth across her paper just to look like she was drawing all the time. By the time Bulma looked up, the bottom half her paper was covered in dark lines. Her eyes once again returned to Vegeta. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that had designs on the front, black baggy jeans, and some white tennis shoes that had grey shoe strings in them.

Bulma was so busy staring at Vegeta that she missed two things; Mrs. Zanian had asked for pencils down and started to collect paper, and that Vegeta was staring back at her with a look that said 'what the hell are you staring at?'

"Um, Ms. Briefs?" A voice interupted. Bulma turned to see Mrs.Zanian holding her paper with a confused look on her face. "Vhat iz this suppose to be?" Bulma's eyes went to her paper, which had dark lines all bunched up, making it look like a dark, uneven rectangle. Ms. Zanian raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Uh...it's a, um..." Bulma stopped to think, feeling all of the people in the class looking at her, some of them snickering. She stared at the paper in the teacher's hand, trying to see what it looked like. "It's...a...swamp. A...a muddy swamp." She finally answered. Ms. Zanian looked at the picture for a while and then smiled.

"Ah yes, I see. Good vork." with that, she continued to collect papers. Bulma let out a sigh of relief and frustration, her head falling on the the table. This was a terrible morning. She's been embrassed twice and it's only second period, the only person in her class that she knows isn't talking to her because she insulted his dead parents, and he won't even let her apologize. Bulma's eyebrows lowerd with determination. She _is_ going to apologize to him, and he _is_ going to listen to her _and_ accept it. No matter what-

"Ms. Briefs, you can pair up vith Vegeta." Bulma's eyes grew wide as she looked at Vegeta, surprised. "Huh?" she asked. Ms.Zanian looked at Bulma and repeated waht she said. " You can pair up with Vegeta. Come and get your boards please." With that Bulma reluctantly slid from her seat and grabbed a small drawing board off the end of the table, a pencil, and an earser block, all of that fire and determination gone.

Bulma turned, ready to hurry to the area in the back, and nearly bumped into Vegeta. Bulma didn't realize how tall he was compared to her when she first met him. She looked at him, trying ot form an apology, but he cut her off. "Will you get out of my way?" His voice held irritance and anger, along with the glare he was giving her.

"Vegeta, I-''

"Vill you move along please? There are others behind you. " Ms.Zanian said, raising her eyebrow and sounding slightly annoyed. Bulma sighed in defeat. _So much for apologizing. _With that, she moved away and took a seat at an empty stool. She sat down with a sigh and looked at her blank white board. She couldn't draw if her life depended on it. She looked up and saw Vegeta take a seat in front of her.

"You will have fourty five minutes to draw your partener. I vill not allow stick people of any kind-"

_Damn. _Bulma thought. That was what she was going to draw too.

"And nothing weird like animals and blob people."

_shit._

"Now do your best. You may begain." There was a low buzz of talking as people decided what positon they wanted to draw their parteners in. There was even a short burst of laughter from one person as her partener did a supid pose with a silly face.

Bulma looked at her board then at Vegeta, who had only glanced at her for a second and was now drawing on his board. She watched as his hands went up and down in quick motions. That's when Bulma let her imagination get out of control.

_What if he's drawing me like a ugly monster? What if he over exaerates one of my flaws?!_ Bulma franticly looked at herself. She didn't look that bad in her navy blue jean skirt and Black Shirt that had Super star written in fancy purple letters. Her hair was okay, even though she had to fight with it. It was still a little frizzy-

_Oh no...What if he's drawing my hair in all crazy directions?! Or crossing my eyes?! Or putting a doddle of snot hanging from my nose?! I have to see. I have to! _

Bulma, now slightly frantic craned her neck to see if she could get a glimps of the picture. Vegeta caught her and lifted the board up, so she couldn't see it at all. Bulma slummped. She rubbed her face and was surprised to feel a dampness underneath her hand. She leat out a calming breath. _Okay Bulma, just act normal, calm down and try to draw something before time runs out._

"Ten Minutes, Children." Ms Zanian sdaid in a sing song voice. Bulma's eyes widened. Once again, she was thinking about what Vegeta was doing. She had to do something. Another muddy swamp wouldn't help her this time.

Bulma quickly drew a circle,and put cancandle flame on it, looking at Vegeta occasioally to at least look like she knew what she was doing. She then drew a V int he circle to make it look like a widow's peek, and shaded it in, making it look something like Vegeta. Shew tried her best to draw his face, erasing alot because the eyes were crossed, or crooked, or the nose was too far down.

"Okay, people, pencils down, and I'm comming down to see your vork." With that, Ms. Zanian grabbed her grading book and started looking at the drawings with the accasional " That's nice" and "Well done", while writing in her book. Finally, she stopped at Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma watched as Ms. Zanian's eyes grow wide when Vegeta lifted the board for her to see it clearer. " My, my. This is _very _good!" She quickly wrote in her book and moved over to Bulma. With a quiet gulp, Bulma showed Ms. Zanian her work. Relief flushed through her when she saw Ms.zanian smile. "Very good." She said and marked her book and moved on.

After grading all of the drawings, Ms. Zanian headed to the front of the room. "You may show each other your vork." she said, clapping her hands again. Bulma handed Vegeta her board and Vegeta did the same, face down. Bulma heard some people saying "You had better not drew me ugly." Bulma was hoping the same thing. Ms.Zanian would say anything's good, even her "muddy swamp".

Holding her breath, she flipped the board over and gasped in surprise. It looked exactly like her. All of the worry and discomfort was put on the page before her. He did draw her hair was slightly frizzy, but not as bad as she thought he would. The picture had little beeds of sweat on the forehead and cheeks, as she stared at her own board nervously. She heard a chuckle and looked up to see Vegeta shaking his head at her attemt to draw him. "This looks nothing like me." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak to him when the bell suddenly rung. Before she could get a chance, he grabbed his books and went out of the classroom. " See you tommorow, class!" Ms.Zanian said to the students as they poured out of the classroom. Bulma quickly gathered her books and tried to catch up with Vegeta, but he was already out the door and into the loud,crowded hallway. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Looks like her apologie would have to wait.

---------

"Wow, Bulma, you seemed stressed." ChiChi said noticing Bulma sigh and poke at her lunch. Bulma looked up and saw ChiChi waiting for a response. She let out another sigh and dropped her plasatic fork. " I am stressed."

"Lemme guess. You're still trying to apologize to him and he's not listening?" Bulma nodded, slightly surprised. ChiChi chuckled at her astonished expression. "It's quite obvious what the problem was." ChiChi became serious. "But what were you thinking to say something about his parents if they were dead?!"

"I didn't know." Bulma said picking up her fork and started poking through her lunch again. "It just kinda slipped out...I mean, I didn't even mean it!" Bulma sighed yet again."He probably thinks I'm a stupid, evil girl."

"Oh, no he doesn't, Bulma" ChiChi said rubbing Bulma's back, sympatheticly. "Yes he does."Came a voice from behind them. Surprised, they both turned around to see Vegeta walking past them and to the exit. Bulma pushed her tray from in front of her and let her head fall on her arms. "See?" Bulma said miserbly.

"C'mon, Bulma, You can't just let him hate you forever. " ChiChi said, leaning her head down to look at Bulma. Then Idea struck her. "Bulma, do you know where he lives?" Bulma shook her head, which was still buried in her arms. " Well, you'r gonna have to stalk him to his house." ChiChi said thoughtfully. Bulma's head shot up. "ChiChi! why would I stalk Vegeta?" "So you g and apologize to him. Duh!"

Bulma thought for a moment. " What if he slams the door in my face?" She asked her 'all knowing' friend. "Just knock again. He looks like someone that gets irritated easily, so if you keep knocking, then he open up the door eventually." ChiChi responded. Bulma thought that over. "Yeah. Your probably right. Thanks Chi." " Not a problem." ChiChi said as thier friends began to fill the table.

--------

Bulma stood nervioiusly in front of Vegeta's door. She couldn't belive she actually stalked Vegeta. She had almost gotten caught by him twice. She was trying to be quiet but that dog in the someone's yard scared her! I was only natural that she screamed...but not at all natural for her to hide behind a bush when he turned around. Luckey for her, he jusst turned back around and started walking again.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Bulma knocked. She paused for a whileand took another breath, not sure why she was so nervious. suddendly, the door opened and Vegeta was staring a her, waiting. Bulma opened her mouth

"Uh, Vegeta?" He stared blankly "Um, Yesterday, I said something I shouldn't have and I know I offended you...alot." She looked at him as he shifted his weight, leaning n the door frame, now listening. Bulma was playing with her fingers trying to find the words to say. "I just wanted you to know that I am _so_ sorry. If I had known about your parents, I wouldn't have said that. And I wouldn't have said it anyway if they were." Bulma added quickly. She Waited for his response. "Okay." Was all he said before he pushed off the door frame and closed the door.

Bulma looked at the door in surprise. What did that mean? Was he still mad at her? Maybe he didn't get it. Withthwat thought, Bulma knocked again. After a few seconds, Vegeta opened the door again, looking at her as if it was the first time seeing her. " Vegeta, um, I don't know if you forgive me or not, but I'm _really _sorry." "..Okay." He said in that same board blank tone, closing the door again in her face. Now frowning slightly, she knocked again. This time he door immediatly opened, and Vegeta looked at her with agataion on his face. "Vegeta." Bulma said, starting to get some courage back. " I don't think I clearly understand if you're frgiving me or not. I' mean, you're using no emotion at all."

Bulma was surprised slightly when Vegeta leaned forward. then, after a short silence, he open his mouth to speak. "O. Kay." He said slowly, pronouncing every letter. Bulma looked in his eyes. At first she thought they were dark brown, but they were black. Not many people she'd seen had such dark-

_slam!_

Bulma was instanly thrown out her thoughts and was once again staring at the door. She was about to give it one more pounding, just to tell him how rude it was to close the door in people's faces, when a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, Are you lost?"

Bulma turned around to see a woman standing there, wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a red blouse with some gold designs on it. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low pony, with one long braid going down her back. Her tanned, flawless skin and accent instantly reminded her of Vegeta. Then Bulma's eyes rew wide. "Are you Vegeta's mother?" How could Vegeta lie to her like that?! No wonder he didn't-

The woman chuckled. "Heavens no. I'm his aunt. My name's Joan. You know Vegeta, huh?"

"Um, yeah." Bulma said sheepishly. " I was trying ot talk to him."

"Really? About what?"

Oh, um..." Bulma looked away thinking of what to say." I was trying to apologize to him for something I said yesterday..." Her words faded when Joan's eye grew wide for a second. "Your name's Bulma, right?" Bulma nodded. Joan smiled softly. " Ah, yes. He told me about you. You said something about his parents?" Bulma nodded again. "I was trying to tell him that I didn't mean it. I really didn't! It just slipped out because he got me all worked up!" she quickly rushed out. Joan quietly pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"C'mon in, honey."

-------

I know. I took forever. Don't tell me.

Thank you for reading my story and having some paitence. I appreciate it. Alot. Hopefully I get the next chapter out and I'll get more reviews. Thanks again.

Rae


	6. The Understanding

Here it is after many, many months of waiting. So sorry. I won't say much so you can get straight to the story, but here's my excuse: For Christmas I got a PSP and went on the internet with it, never leaving home. Unfortunatly, it couldn't get my page up(free internet sucks!), so I couldn't update and in case you haven't heard, I don't own a computer yet. So I was stuck using the library computer which has been forever since I've used and well.. I guess the rest is history, isn't it? So without holding you up any more, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and no I don't own Dragonball Z, so get off my back. -(mini readers start climbing down my back)- Much better.

Chapter six

Bulma sat in the livingroom of Vegeta's home and stared at the cup of tea in front of her. She watched as the steam swirled up and disappeared into the air. She sat, now feeling ashamed and stupid, wishing she was like the steam in her tea and just disappear into the air and be forgotten about.

But she couldn't. And niether could her words.

"So you see? He's still upset about it and I guess it truley is a sore spot for him though he doesn't show it." Joan said looking at the down trotten girl across from her. "But don't worry. I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm so sorry about this! He just got on my bad side really fast and I wasn't thinking and I guess it just kind of slipped out..." Bulma trailed off feeling worser by the minute. She lifted her head when she heard a soft sound of laughter.

"Vegeta seems to get on a lot of people's 'bad sides'. It's kind of hard to stay in one place when you have someone telling you Mamma jokes and not knowing that you're partens are dead. I can't even count how many fights that boy's gotten into..." The dark haired woman sighed and shook her head. "It's not easy at all. Especally when a girl says something."

This made Bulma's heart sink further. "Well...why not?"

Joan only smiled. "Because he doesn't hit girls...even if he wanted to. Instead, he takes it out on my walls..." With that she gestured towawrds the door and Bulma turned. She saw then what she failed to notice at first; There was a rather large hole in the wall near the door and was pathetically covered up by the coat rack standing in front of it. Her eyes went wide.

"He did that...because of me?" Bulma asked surprised. She didn't expect Joan to break out laughing. "Yeah. Now imagine that someone punched your head or somewhere else on your body with that kind of force."

"Oh dear..."

"Exactly." Joan was still smiing. This made Bulma lower her eyebrows in confusion.

"You are nothing like Vegeta." She said shaking her head. "You've been smiling and laughing since I've been in here and you're not at least fazed by the fact that there is a crater sized hole in your wall that was caused by me saying something about your deceased..."

"Sister and Brother-in-law. I know. If you think I'm strange, you should've seen Victoria." She smiled as she rmembered her sister. "She'd joke with someone in the middle of a near-death car accident if you let her. The only time I'd see her cry was when the Titanic sunk and when Simba's father died. But when was mad, I swear she could send the world's strongest man running home to his mother..." Her eyes fell on Bulma, who was simply staring at her in amazment.

"Forgive me. I've been rambling on and on and you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No, it's okay. She sounded like a person."

"She was. And a mystery sometimes. But, well..."

Just then, the sound of someone decending the stairs interuppted their conversation. Vegeta soon emerged, now wearing a faded pair of black-well kind of off black-sweatpants and a navy tank top that showed off his arms and a small portion of his chest more than any shirtBulma hadseen in(which were two. Three if you count the tank.) In one of his hands, he carried a heavy looking bucket of plaster and in the other some other equiptment for fixing walls.

When he finally made it to the bottom, he simply walked past the two now watchful women and over to the damaged wall. It was then that Bulma noticed that he had a pair of head phones in his ears and the cord trailed down and disappeared in his pocket.

"Can you hear me?" Joan suddenly asked to his back. He didn't answer. Either a) he was ignoring her, though highly unlikly, or b) he had his head phones turned all the way up- which was rare since his ears are so sensitive.

She shurgged and turned back to Bulma with a smile."Looks like he doesn't want to listen in on our conversation. He used to eavsedrop all thetime when he was little; something he got from his mother,mind you." Joan winked and Bulma smiled.They both watched in silemce as he sat down the larg e bucket and proceeded toopen it.

"His father loved to break things and then fix them for no apparent reason." Joan whispered to Bulma though her words went unheard by Vegeta anyway. Bulma nodded and they both looked on as he fixed the damage he had inflicted on the defenseless wall.

After a while,Vegeta started to put everything away, when he suddenly caught Bulma and Joan's observant eyes. He stopped doing what he was doing and stared back and forth at the two women, taking out one of his ear phones.

"What?" He asked, not liking the way they were just staring at him. His aunt simply smiled and shook her head and Bulma looked away. "Nothing. But I do have a question for you. Did you really slam the door in this young lady's face?"

It was Vegeta's turn to shake his head. "No. I closed the door in her face." With that he finished putting the lid on the large bucket and picked it up. "I have to let that dry before I finish."

"Oh. Because I was about to say that you did a terrible job." Bulma said shaking her head at the bright white circle on the wall that was once a large gapping hole. Her hand suddenly flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. _No! No you didn't just insult him again right after insulting him! You idiot! Oh man, look at his face. He's probably planning my death. _Bulma gulped at the glare he was sending her. His dark eyes suddenly has and evil glint in them as he stared at her. It was totally silent.

If looks could kill, Bulma was pretty sure that she'd be dead and buried...then that glare would send her soul straight to hell instead of the beautiful golden gates of heaven.

Laughter suddenly filled the living room, and Bulma jumped and looked away from Vegeta at the sudden burst of noise. The angry person in front of her did the same thing (except for jump of course), His black eyes moving over to the caplurt known as his aunt Joan.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said through laughs."Your face! It was adorable!!" She broke into hystericals again. Vegeta's eyebrow rose in question as to why his aunt was laughing. That face was suppose to be scary and intimidating, not cute and laughable, dammit! All the laughing suddenly got to Bulma and she started to giggle to, despite the fact that she thought the expression was rather evil looking.

Not getting it at all, he simply shook his head and proceeded to go up the stairs, in hopes of figuring out what made this evil look was so damn funny. The only thing that stopped him was him name being called.

"Vegeta come back. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Besides, I think Bulma here wants to give you a proper apology since you closed the door in her face.

All laughing died down and Vegeta turned around and looked at his aunt. "But I already heard her apologize."

"And what did you say?"

"Okay."

"Vegeta..."

" Alright." With that he walked over and plopped down on the couch right beside Bulma and looked at her. She looked back, surprised that he would even want to be near her after she insulted him twice. After a minute of silence and staring Vegeta simply said:"Talk."

"Vegeta, I'm really, really sorry for what I said. It's just that I was angry 'cause you were angry and I didn't know that your parents were dead." She noticed his left eye twitch at the word but kept going, afraid that she wouldn't be able to start up again. "And your little circle thingy on the wall looks really good and I didn't mean to offend you and say you did a terrible job! I mean you give a bucket of that white stuff and I 'd probably end up painting myself instead of the wall. I mean,it does take a lot of skill to do that right? I mean I couldn't do it if I tried! You have a lot of talent and everything -like when you drew me in art class that was so awesome..."

Vegeta just stared at her as she talked on. Did she know she's going off subject? Probably not.

"And here I had you looking like a retarded cat thing or something with uneven arms and a small body. I mean your arms are totally even and your body is far from small. It's totally gorgeous!! I mean I'm pretty sure you work out like every day-"

"I," Vegeta said loudly interrupting her. "Forgive you, Bulma." He turned to his aunt looking rather desperate. "Can I go now?"

"Do you really forgive her?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed not wanting to hear another 'apologie'. To prove his point, he moved over and grabbed hold of her, and wrapped her in a death grip that should not have even passed for a hug. The force of his squeeze made Bulma choke and wheeze for air.

But Vegeta quickly let her go. "See you tomorrow, okay?" He said, a clear annoyance on face. He almost ran up the stairs and then there was a vibrating slam that resounded through the house. Joan smiled looking at the direction Vegeta had run off at. "Hmmm. I've never seen him hug a girl and run. You're pretty luckey, Bulma!" She winked.

"I-I don't think so. He might've broke something." Bulma rubbed her arms that were painfully squeezed to her sides. Joan laughed out loud then settled down to a giggle. "I really like you Bulma, ya know? You're not all clingy and strange like all the other girls that were trying to get with Vegeta. This is probably the first time someone actually had the guts to come to our home to apologize for something they did or said to offend him. It was really nice to meet you Bulma."

Bulma was about to reply when 'I Hate Everything about you' by three days grace blasted from the room upstairs and flooded the living room area. the blue haired teen looked at Joan curiously. She only kept her smile. "He's cooling off."

She simply nodded in understanding and grabbed her things and went to the door. "It was nice meeting you too. I should come back and talk to you some more. Is that okay?"

"Sure is. See you Bulma."Joan waved from her seat. Bulma waved back and closed the door behind her, the cool breeze touching her skin gently and letting her know that the sun was setting. She smiled up to the setting sun and walked back to her own home.

Halfway there, her happiness got the better of her and she jumped up high in the air, pumping her fist. "YEAH! BULMA BRIEFS ROCKS!!GO ME!" she whooped. Not only did she get to make a formal apologie (Though it went waaaayyy of subject) but she got a hug, though bone crushing, from Vegeta. '_He must not hate me anymore!'_she thought with a big grin on her face that quickly faded when she looked around.

"How the hell do I get home?"

'_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?'_

"I hate everything about you- Three days grace

OOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

(Backs away from processed readers.) I'm so sorry! I have no computer! I'm out of town! My family down here has internet! I swear! That's how I updated!! (reader's eyes stop glowing and turn to normal)

-sigh- Please review. I truly am sorry for not updating in forever. I trying very hard. If you still love me, if you feel where I'm coming from...if you don' know what the hell I'm talking about...review...please...

I truly love you all

Rae

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!SWEETSIXTEEN BABY!!(Reviews makes nice presnts)


End file.
